The Way I Am
by TamoraSky
Summary: She was a Demon Slayer, He was the Demon Lord of the Western Lands. He hated humans, she was one. They were opposites. They had only one thing in common, their love for one another. (San/Sess) (little bit of San/Mir)
1. Alone In The Night

**Warning!: Inuyasha's mouth. I don't own Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha. **

I storm off into the woods away from the village we were staying in. I needed to get away from the lecherous monk for awhile. He flirted with women before hand, I was so stupid to think just because we were to marry he'd have a change in heart and stop, but he didn't. If he didn't stop, I would break it off, I love Miroku but sometimes love isn't a good reason to stay.

Soon enough I don't know where I am. I was alone, cold, and lost. I sit down at a trunk of a tree to rest awhile. I get a feeling as if someone was watching me. I stand and look around, I see no one but my senses tell me otherwise.

"Who's there?!" I demand, no answer.

"Show yourself. If you're going to kill me don't be a coward and show yourself to me." I say. This time a familiar figure walks into the opening, his cold amber eyes resting on me.

"You dare call this Sesshomaru a coward, Slayer?" He asks, his eyes not leaving me.

"Sesshomaru." I say his name as if it were poison on my lips. I reach for hirakotsu only to remember that I had left it in the village.

"You would attack this Sesshomaru as well?" He questions me, I continue to glare at him and I do not answer.

"Answer Human." He demands. I do not give him the satisfaction and remain quiet. Next thing I know his hand is clutching my neck, his finger nails piercing my skin.

"I could easily kill you." He says, almost in a growl.

"Then do it." I challenge him. He looks me straight in the eye, he squeezes his hand a little tighter then he lets me go. My feet touch the ground and I look at him in confusion, blood still drawing from where his nails dug into me.

"That was your warning, Slayer." With that he walks away from me, leaving me alone once again.

I find my way back to the village and I walk into the house we are staying in.

"Geez took you long enough." Inuyasha complains. The group looks over at me.

"SANGO! What Happened?" Kagome hops up from where she was sitting and runs towards me.

"What do you mean?" The I realize she's talking about the nicks in my neck from Sesshomaru's claws.

"Oh, I ran into some trouble but I fought them off." I lie.

"Sango you left Hirakotsu here, what really happened?" Kagome asks, I don't respond. I look to Inuyasha, who smells the air and narrows his eyes on me.

"Kagome just leave her alone, she's probably tired." Inuyasha interjects. Kagome reluctantly agrees and we go to bed.

Later in the night I hear footsteps leave the room. I get up and follows the person out.

"Thank you for saving my butt back there." I sit down next to the Hanyo.

"You smell like him." Inuyasha says.

"What?" I ask.

"The bastard's stench is all over you." He re-words his first sentence.

"So is this what you've been doing when you sneak out? Going to fuck that bastard?" His rage begins to build up.

"I can't believe you Sango, he's our enemy and your submitting to him to be his whore! I should tell Miroku." Inuyasha threatens.

"Don't you dare! I'm not sleeping with Sesshomaru, he attacked me. Even if I was, it wouldn't be any of your business and I would tell Miroku on my own." I snap back at my friend. He doesn't say another word when he gets up. He goes back into the room while I stay seated.

Kagome and Inuyasha fight on the road the next morning. Miorku and I just sigh at the two. Kagome was threatening to return to her own time for awhile, I don't think without her I could handle Inuyasha's pestering about my relationship with Sesshomaru.

"Sango, what really happened last night?" Miroku breaks the silence between us, I turn my attention from the bickering two and my attention goes to Miroku.

"You really want to know?" I ask him, prepared to tell him the truth.

"Yes I do." He responds.

"To tell the truth….I don't know. It was like I blacked out then I woke up with these marks on my neck." I couldn't bring myself to tell him, I don't know why but I couldn't tell him. Miroku nods his head, He knows I'm lying but he doesn't pry any farther. We continue on our way, Kagome and Inuyasha continue to bicker the entire time.

**Author's note: What did you guys think? This is my first Sesshomaru/Sango story. There will be more to come soon. **

**~Tamora Sky**


	2. Marks

As soon as we arrived in Kaede's village Kagome went home to her own time, Leaving me with the boys. After a few minutes of Inuyasha and Shippo fighting over food, I realize that my faithful companion was missing.

"Where is Kirara?" I ask the guys. They look around to find Kirara gone as well.

"Maybe she went for a walk to get away from your clinginess." Inuyasha shrugs, making me irritated.

"I'm going to go find her." I say in order to get away.

"She's fine!" Inuyasha exclaims. I walk out from the group to find Kirara.

"SANGO!" Inuyasha calls again.

"Just let her go Inuyasha." I hear Miroku say as I walk away.

...

I go into Inuyasha's forest.

"Kirara!" I call for my beloved friend.

"Kirara!" I call again. I hear a little girl's giggle. I walk into a clearing to see a little raven haired girl playing with Kirara. The neko demon looks toward me and the girl's gaze follows. She stands up, as if not sure whether to introduce herself or run. When Kirara runs to me the little girl seems to relax a little.

"Hello." I speak first, the little girl walks forward to me.

"Hello." She responds, I smile at her. In response her expression brightens up.

"What's your name?" I ask her.

"My name is Rin!" She comes closer. Rin…..I recognize the name, then it dawns on me she travels with Sesshomaru.

"What's your name?" She asks in return.

"I'm Sango." I bend down so I am eye level with her.

"You travel with Inuyasha right?" She asks another question.

"Yes, I do. You travel with Sesshomaru correct?" I ask her in return. When I mention Sesshomaru's name she brightens up.

"Yes! I do. Master Jaken was supposed to watch me but…he fell asleep and I wanted to find some flowers for Lord Sesshomaru, But I got lost…Then I found you and Kirara." Rin explains to me.

"Then…Allow Kirara and I to escort you back to Sesshomaru." I stand back up on my feet.

"Ok." Rin nods. I'm surprised when she takes my hand in her's. But I soon accustomed to it and hold her hand in return.

...

After about an hour later we come to a river to see Sesshomaru, obviously irritated at the small green demon grovelling on the ground in apology.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Rin lets go of my hand and runs to Sesshomaru.

"Rin! Why did you bring this dirty human in the presence of Lord Sesshomaru." The green demon sneers at me.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru's icy glare turns to the demon called Jaken.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asks.

"Shut up or I will kill you." Sesshomaru threatens. His servant does exactly what Sesshomaru had ordered him to do, If only Inuyasha would obey that easily. Sesshomaru looks back to me.

"Why are you here Slayer?" Sesshomaru asks me.

"Rin got lost and I brought her back." I respond to the demon. Sesshomaru looks to the sky and then back to me.

"It is getting dark, you will stay the night with us. I will not have you wonder off by yourself back to your camp nor will I escort you back. You will leave in the morning. I will not take no as an answer." Sesshomaru almost orders me.

"Fine. I will leave at first light." I respond.

"Do what you must." Sesshomaru keeps his eyes on me, but soon turns away.

"Sango! Let's prepare supper together." Rin runs back to me and smiles. I slightly smile at the younger girl.

"Sure." I say back. Rin grabs me by the hand and drags me to the river where we fish for supper.

...

As I skin the fish we are about to eat, I feel someone staring at me. I look up to see Jaken blabbing something to Sesshomaru, whose amber eyes rest on me. When I make eye contact he looks away. I look back down to the fish and feel my cheeks heat up. As I continue to prepare the fish I feel his eyes come back to linger on me. I suddenly feel a shyness come over me for no reason. Then I remember why I wanted to talk to the demon lord. I stand and approach Sesshomaru and the lower demon.

"Sesshomaru." I say, interrupting the toad demon.

"How dare you address the great Sesshomaru in that way you lowly human." The little demon says.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru looks at his servant.

"Yes my lord?" Jaken asks.

"Shut up, I will kill you if you don't." Sesshomaru threatens the small demon. Jaken cowers away from him.

"What is it slayer?" Sesshomaru's cold eyes turn back to me.

"Last night when you were about to kill me, why didn't you?" I stare at him straight in the eye, no fear being present in it. Sesshomaru stands and leaves.

"WAIT!" I chase after him. He's much faster than I expected, but I still continue to chase after him. I arrive at a spring and that's where I lose him.

"Shit." I mutter under my breath. I turn my attention back to the spring. Not too soon after My kimono and my fighting gear is off, leaving me naked and submerging myself into the spring. I let out a sigh of relief as I feel my muscles loosening up. I wash the grime off of my body. I take a breath and dunk my head under the water. I stand up from the spring. I turn to see Sesshomaru staring at me, his eyes scanning over my body. I sit back down to cover myself up.

"Look away." I order the demon. He doesn't oblige and continues to stare at me. I go to the edge of the spring which was closest to my kimono. I reach for my clothing and I grab it. When I get out I make sure that my kimono is covering most of me from Sesshomaru. I stand once I have it on. I turn to him.

"Back to my question. Why didn't you kill me?" I ask. Sesshomaru turns again, he's obviously trying to avoid my question. He's about the walk away, but this time I'm ready and I grab him by the wrist. Next thing I know, he's got me on the ground, his body over top of me. His hands restraining my wrists. He remains emotionless, while I'm filled with fear and….lust. His face comes forward to mine.

"Sess-Sesshomaru…Please." I blush, But he doesn't kiss me like I was expecting him too. Instead I feel him nip my cheek. His face raises and goes to my wrists, I feel his nose brush across my skin.

"Sesshomaru." I say, he then stops and raises off of me. I sit up and look at the demon, standing over me.

"You do not have to right to know why I saved you, Slayer." Sesshomaru walks off after saying that. I raise my hand to my cheek, where he bit me, it was slightly bleeding. I looked up at the direction where he went into, my hand still pressed a the wound knowing full well what that meant.

**Author's note: Sorry it took me long to update. If you are a Star Trek fan you will understand the cheek biting..possibly (It's mentioned for sure in Voyager) if not…well you'll find out in the next chapter. ~Tamora Sky**


	3. Guilty Lies

For the rest of night I did not speak to Sesshomaru and as I promised, I left at first light. For most of the time I road on Kirara but for the last 15 minutes to Kaede's village I walk with her on my shoulder.

When I arrive back at the village Kaede is the first to greet me.

"Sango, child where have you been? You have been gone the whole night." Kaede asks.

"I got lost and I camped out last night." I lie to the older woman. Kaede looks at where Sesshomaru bit me.

"My child is that from a demon?" She asks, I shake my head.

"No I went running and a tree caught me." I lie again. I realized I would have to lie a lot more to convince Miroku and Inuyasha that I wasn't with Sesshomaru. I walk away from the older woman to go to my traveling companions. I see Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo sitting together outside of Kaede's hut.

"If it's not the queen herself." Inuyasha sneers. I turn a icy glare to the hayou, causing him to shudder a bit. Miroku's smile that was once present was no longer there as he stares at me.

"Sango. What happened to your cheek?" Miroku asks, my heart quickens at the question.

"Yeah, it looks like a demon bit you and not just any demon." Inuyasha is trying to get me to admit the untrue about Sesshomaru and I. Shippo looks from Miroku to Inuyasha and to me.

"No, A tree branch hit me thats all." I say the same lie I had told Kaede. Inuyasha grunts at my lie, knowing full well that it is a lie.

"What does it mean if Sango is bitten on the cheek by a demon?" Shippo asks, I blush and turn away.

"With Inu demons it means they are attracted to the person they bit or to have an intention to take the bitten person as a mate." Miroku explains to the young demon.

"And Sango got bitten by one?" Shippo asks; looking very confused.

"No I didn't Shippo. It's just a minor scratch just like all the rest of them." I feel bad about lying to my friends, the only ones I can trust, but what happened last night was none of their business.

"When is Kagome returning?" Miroku looks at Inuyasha; changing the subject.

"Hell if I know. She's probably doing those test things she's always complaining about." Inuyasha shrugs his shoulders.

"You should go get her." I suggest. Inuyasha gives me a dirty look as if I had a motive.

"Why should I?" Inuyasha asks.

"Because it would make Kagome happy….and your starting to get on my nerves." I respond, glaring at the half demon. Inuyasha turns his head away from me and mumbles something. Shippo just bursts out laughing, and Miroku gives me a smile; causing me to blush. Inuyasha gets up.

"Where are you going?" Miroku asks. Inuyasha doesn't look at me.

"I'm doing what Sango said." With that Inuyasha leaves for Kagome's world. A part of me feels bad about what I said, but knowing Inuyasha he'll get over it.

"Sango can I take Kirara for a walk?" Shippo asks me, I smile at him.

"Sure go ahead. Don't wander off to far ok?" I tell the kitsune.

"Ok!" Shippo smiles at me and runs off with Kirara into the wood, leaving Miroku and I alone.

"Sango, may I ask you something?" Miroku breaks the silence.

"Yes of course anything, as long it doesn't have anything to do with bearing your children." I respond to the monk.

"My dear Sango, do you think every time I ask a question it has to do with bearing my children?" Miroku asks innocently.

"Yes." I respond quickly, Miroku smiles at me.

"Sango…do you still want to marry me after Naraku is killed?" Miroku asks, I'm slightly taken back at his question.

"Miroku…why would you think I wouldn't?" I ask. Miroku looks away.

"Because I constantly flirt with other women and you always get mad about it, which I understand why. But the other day Kagome did say something about if I kept it up you wouldn't be there anymore." Miroku begins to play with the prayer beads around his wrist. I scoot closer and grab his hand with the wind tunnel.

"Miroku, even if I do get jealous of you with other women…it's just flirting right? and one day when we're married you will stop right?" I ask with a smile. Miroku opens his mouth, as if he was lost for words. My heart sinks at his none existing answer and I knew why it was unanswered, because he didn't know if he would stop once we were married.

"Sango! Miroku!" I hear Kagome call for us. I turn my attention away from the monk and it goes to Kagome.

"Kagome!" I call back as I stand. Kagome hugs me once we meet up.

"How about You and I go to the hot spring tonight and we can catch up?" Kagome grabs my hands. I smile and agree with her, my mind still focusing on what Miroku didn't say.


	4. Guilty Truth

Kagome and I sit in the hot spring, without Shippo. My thoughts rest on what happened the night before.

"Sango, what happened to your cheek?" Kagome asks. I silently contemplate whether to lie to my best friend as I did with Inuyasha and Miroku or tell her the truth.

"Kagome, what I'm going to say to you is strictly confidential you cannot tell Inuyasha or Miroku, especially Miroku." I tell her, Kagome looks at me as if not sure whether to agree or not.

"Ok I won't I promise, I won't tell anyone." She finally agrees, I take a deep breath to compose myself and look from Kagome to the water.

"I spent the night with Sesshomaru last night." I say quickly, but slow enough so that she could still make out what I said. Kagome's mouth gaps open, lost for words.

"Like you two had….sex?" Kagome lowers her voice.

"What? No!" I quickly clear up the misunderstanding

"Oh ok, I got scared for a bit. But what happened? I mean between you two, did he kiss you?" Kagome asks.

"No, We barely made eye contact. We did though, only a few times and then we were alone and he kinda pushed me to the ground and he bit me…." I look up from the water to Kagome.

"Sango, you mean Sesshomaru wants you?" Kagome asks, her eyebrows scrunched.

"I don't know, isn't that what an Inu Demon means when he bites someone?" I state the obvious.

"Well what about Miroku?" Kagome asks, I look at her confused.

"What about Miroku?" I ask in return.

"Well…Who is it going to be Sesshomaru or Miroku?" Kagome asks me.

"Miroku of course. He's my fiancé and he is so good to me..well despite the flirting." I smile at my best friend, who smiles back. After a few minutes we agree to go back to the village.

…..

Inuyasha and Miroku sleep on one side of hut and Kagome, Shippo, Kirara and I sleep on the other side. I close my eyes and in my mind I see the face of Sesshomaru imprinted in my mind as he bit me and smelled my veins. I had to admit I didn't mind Sesshomaru being rough with me in fact….I sort of liked it. I open my eyes and stand from my sleeping place. I look to my group and my gaze rests on Miroku, somehow I felt like I was betraying him. I leave the hut and go outside.

"Don't screw up." I hear a voice speak. I look behind me and see Inuyasha.

"Make the right choice Sango, Don't hurt the monk, he doesn't deserve it." Inuyasha says and he goes back into the hut. I feel as if my heart breaks in half. I'm about to listen to him and follow him back in the hut…if only I hadn't seen long silver hair and amber eyes staring at me from in the wood.

**Author's note; Sorry for the while to update and that it's a short chapter. I'll get started on chapter 5 soon! ~Tamora Sky. **


	5. Sneaking

I follow the familiar figure out into the woods.

"Why are you here?" I break the silence. He stops and turns to look at me.

"Why did you follow me? I could of been another demon." His cold stare rests on me.

"I….I don't know why I did what I did…I just acted impulsively. I-I'll go." I stutter at his beauty in the moon light. I turn around and begin to walk away, that's when I feel a hand grasping my wrist. I turn and come face to face with his amber eyes.

Before I knew it his cold lips where pressed up against mine, He grabs my other wrist and holds me there. I struggle against him and I get my lips away from his and maneuver my wrist out of his grasp. In that moment I slap him.

"What are you doing? I'm engaged." I raise my voice at the shocked demon lord.

"To the monk? But if I'm not mistaken he has not claimed you am I correct?" He asks me, I blush at the personal question.

"I-it's none of your business!" I blush and jolt my other hand from his grasp.

"Ah, So he has not." Sesshomaru towers over me, making me feeling like he is about to kill me for slapping him. He tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. He leans in and kisses me again, no warmth or any trace of feeling, but it still made my heart pound. This time I do not struggle against him. He pulls away and leaves. I stare off to where he went and go my own way.

…

I sneak back into the hut, knowing Inuyasha's eyes follow me as I tip toe back to Kirara. I fall asleep thinking of Sesshomaru once more.

….

By midday we were on the road searching for jewel shards again.

"The next time we come across a demon I'm going to crush him." Shippo says from Kagome's shoulder.

"HA! You'll more like hide behind Kagome and cry." Inuyasha teases him.

"I will not! Kagome, Inuyasha is being mean to me." Shippo complains.

"Inuyasha….Sit boy!" Kagome says the magic words that make Inuyasha crash into the ground.

"He never learns." I say to Miroku, who just nods.

"What was that Sango?" Inuyasha gets his head out from the ground.

"Nothing." I sigh, Inuyasha glares at me.

"Sango where did you go last night?" Shippo asks.

"What Sango went somewhere?" Kagome stops in her tracks. Miroku looks at me confused.

"I went on a walk, I wasn't tired so I decided to burn off a little steam." I lie.

"Are you sure that's all?" Inuyasha asks.

"Kagome." I look at my best friend, She sighs.

"Sit boy." She says a second time, making Inuyasha smash into the ground. I take Kagome by the arm and we walk ahead without the boys.

…..

Inuyasha and Miroku had decided to scope the area to see if there was any potential threats in the area we were going to stay the night. Shippo had already fallen asleep.

"Where did you go last night?" Kagome asks me again.

"I told you already. I went for a walk." I lie again.

"Ok…Who did you go on a walk with?" Kagome asks, giving me a grin.

"No one, I was alone." I say as I pet Kirara, who was begging for my attention.

"So Miroku wasn't with you?" Kagome asks. I shake my head.

"You were with Sesshomaru weren't you?" She asks, I nod.

"What happened?" Kagome scoots closer to me, so I could talk quieter.

"He…He kissed me. I pushed him away, then he started talking about Miroku….then He kissed me again…and this time I didn't push him away." I say quietly.

"Why didn't you pull away for a second time?" Kagome asks, I shrug.

"I don't know….When he mentioned that Miroku and I haven't even kissed it made me realize that Miroku will kiss other women but not me, his fiancé….and I honestly think I'm falling in love with Sesshomaru." I admit, blushing. Kagome looks around.

"What about Miroku?" Kagome asks.

"I love Miroku as well. Is it possible to love two men at once?" I ask, seriously conflicted about my feelings.

"I-I think it is….But I think you'll lead a happier life with Miroku." Kagome points out, I nod in agreement. Knowing that Miroku would be the better choice then Sesshomaru, but that curious side to me just ached to know how my life with Sesshomaru would turn out.


	6. Heartbreaking Doubts

My feet drag on the dirt road, following behind Miroku. It had been a couple days since I had seen Sesshomaru and in those couple days I had been questioning myself about Miroku, whether I would actually be happy with him or be completely miserable. Should I follow the right path and be with Miroku or take the forbidden one and be with Sesshomaru? I felt like my questioning had ended when we came across the next village.

"Let's rest here tonight, it will be dark soon and we'll be headed into the west soon." Inuyasha's gaze focuses on me when he speaks. I feel anger bubble up at the half demon, for making it so apparent that he directed that sentence to me.

"Great, I could use a nice hot bath and a futon to sleep on." Kagome sighs in relief. I slightly smile at the thought of sleeping in a warm place and not waking up covered in dirt.

"I agree. It would be nice to have at least one good nights rest." Miroku agrees.

"Why do I get the feeling you mean to go out and flirt with any attractive women?" I ask Miroku, He falls behind back to me.

"Sango, why would you think that I would flirt with anyone but you?" Miroku says innocently and bats his eyes at me.

"Because you flirt with any women, as long as she's young, pretty and taken with you." I counter.

"Sango, for me there is no other women for me but you." Miroku takes my hands in his.

"Save it monk!" I snap as I snatch my hands away from his.

"Shut up you two. We're almost at the village, Miroku you better have a good bullshit excuse to get the villagers to let us stay." Inuyasha intercepts.

"Yes, don't worry I know what I'll say." Miroku smiles at me.

"The usual about a demon has taken over the headman's house and it needs to be exorcised?" Kagome asks, her eyebrow raised.

"Of course." Miroku responds. Kagome begins to laugh, I don't quite understand why but I pay it no mind.

…

Sure enough the villagers fall for our scam and once again Miroku had secured food, bath, bed and money for us. Miroku and Inuyasha are sleeping in one room and on the other side of the wall was Kagome, Shippo, Kirara and I.

"I'll bet you anything that Miroku has already left to find someone to fool around with." I say as I clean Hirakotsu.

"Why do you doubt him so much?" Kagome asks me as she pats something on her face.

"I don't, You know Miroku. He can't help himself but flirt with women, I know it's not his fault but it just I want something to know that he'll settle down once we marry but he never seems like he's ready to do that." I explain my reasoning.

"I guess that makes sense." Kagome looks down into her bag.

"I mean there are so many other paths to take." I look back up at Kagome.

"You mean the path of which you chose Sesshomaru over Miroku? Sango, Sesshomaru will get you pregnant and then once he finds out he'll kill you and his pup." Kagome warns me, I focus my gaze onto the floor.

"I'm going for a walk." I say as I stand.

"I'll come with you." Kagome is about get up, but I stop her.

"No! I know we are in the western lands, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." I say , I feel a little bit for guilty saying it in that way but I still leave by myself.

….

The sky is clear, the moonlight shinning down on the village. Lately the only comfort I get from this world is the moon. Kohaku was still lost, I hadn't seen Naraku use him against me in a long time. I worry that he has either has died or he got away. I'm not sure which one to hope for. If he is dead, he would not have to live with the fact that he killed our father. But he was alive it would mean that we would have each other once again.

I hear a girlish giggle, I follow the sound. I see two shadows, the smaller one has the taller one backed up against a shed.

"Tsubaki I-" An all too familiar voice says.

"Shh, Monk I want you." With that she stands on her tip toes and presses her lips to his. My heart shatters in many pieces. I walk away before I hear anything else. I run to the edge of the village, tears running down my cheeks.

"Slayer." I hear Sesshomaru's voice call behind me.

"God! Do you have to show up every night? Can't you just leave me alone for a little! I'm tired of you randomly showing up. My life was fine before you came into the picture! My life was all planned out defeat Naraku, get my brother back, marry Miroku and have kids, but no you just had to come into the picture and ruin it all!" I snap at him. He looks down at me with no expression.

"Did I ruin it all Slayer? You were the one who came to me." Sesshomaru says, My anger takes ahold of me and I raise my hand to slap him, he grabs my wrist.

"You're angry at the monk, not me. You are mad at him because he wishes to have another women who is not you. But you are also mad at yourself for allowing me to kiss you, because you desire me." Sesshomaru tightens his grip on my wrist.

" I did not allow you, I simply did not wish to anger you farther, not because I desire you." I jerk my wrist away from his grasp.

"Remember Slayer. I have tasted your blood, I know what you desire." Sesshomaru traces his finger over where he bit me. I jerk away from him and leave.

"Your brother is no longer with Naraku, he's travelling with the priestess Kikyo." I turn around, only to find that he had disappeared. I go to where we are sitting for dinner. I walk in and the group looks at me.

"Sango where have you been?" Kagome asks me.

"Nowhere. I just walked through the town." I look over at Miroku, who was not present.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Finals finished on friday and I had no idea how to start this chapter up, and after writing like 3 drafts of it, I'm done this chapter! Big chapter up next. I'm still debating whether to add in a scene where they defeat Naraku or just mention they do, what do you guys think? Thanks for reading, chapter 7 will be up….hopfully by next sunday…maybe earlier or later who knows. **

**~Tamora Sky **


	7. Anger

Leaving the village the next day I didn't speak one word to Miroku. My head was filled with thoughts and doubts. Was my brother alive? or was Sesshomaru trying to get around in my head? But Sesshomaru had raised a valid point of Miroku, would he really be faithful to me for the rest of our lives or would he betray me once again? What about me? Was Miroku really what I wanted in a man? A part of me wished that I had died at Naraku's castle as I should of.

Kagome insists we stop for lunch, much to Inuyasha'a chagrin. I walk away from them, wanting some time alone. I go sit by a tree a few feet away from them, alone with my thoughts.

"Hey, I thought maybe you could use some company." I look up to see Miroku holding two ramen cups. He sits down next to me and hands me one of the cups.

"Um…I'm good Miroku. I just want to be alone you know?" I say as I stare into my ramen cup.

"Yeah I understand, I got that vibe but Kagome was pressuring me to come over here and talk to you." Miroku smiles at me, but I don't return it.

"Of course." I mutter under my breath.

"What was that?" Miroku asks, I sigh in frustration.

"Nothing, can I have five minutes alone for once? I'm tired of everyone thinking that just because I walk off alone does not mean I want someone checking up on me!" I place the ramen cup next to me and stand up hastily.

"Sango are you ok? Did something happen?" Miroku asks, as he follows my lead.

"Maybe you should of though about me before you slept with that woman." I turn my sharp gaze on him. He stares at me, his mouth agape.

"Sango…" Miroku says my name.

"Just don't, because I'm done of wondering whether your going to remain faithful to me for the rest of our lives, because the answer is obvious." Tears fall down my cheek.

"Sango, I never said I slept with her." Miroku reaches out to brush my tears away. I pull back.

"But you didn't say that you didn't sleep with her either." I walk away from him, heartbroken. The walking turns into running, hear him call for me but I don't stop. I go look for the one who I shouldn't look for.


	8. Regretful Love

**Warning: Sex is implied….**

I run as fast as my feet will carry me, I don't bother worrying about which way I'm running I just need to find him. I wasn't thinking straight, my anger at Miroku had taken over me I didn't give much thought about what I was getting myself into. I eventually stop at a clearing, my chest feels as if it's about to burst.

"So you did decide to show." I turn to the voice. I see Sesshomaru leaning up against a tree trunk, my gaze focuses on the red on his kimono.

"Sesshomaru, are you hurt?" I ask, my eyes not leaving his torso.

"I ran into a petty demon on the way here, but he has been taken care of." His cold stare lays on me. I walk toward him.

"But not before he had a chance to wound you." I reach for his kimono. Sesshomaru growls at me and stands straight, but then leans back on the tree.

"Let me help you." I demand. He turns his death glare to me, but I don't flinch, At this moment I wasn't afraid of him.

"I would rather die then allow you to help me." Sesshomaru snaps at me.

"Yeah? Fine." I turn to walk away, but I don't leave.

"You wanna know why people think your an ass? It's because whenever someone tries to get into your heart you push them away." I turn back to face him, he doesn't speak. He unties his kimono and shows me the scar across his chest.

"It's not healing as fast as it usually does." Sesshomaru informs me. I walk back to him.

"It's because the wound is from a rabbit demon, a higher power like you. It will take a little more time to heal." I take some healing salve out from my sleeves.

"What is that?" Sesshomaru asks, his expression is the same but I can detect some pain in it.

"It's a salve, it will not heal the would, but it will fasten up the process and make it less irritable." I open the shell and scoop some of it on my fingers. I get close to him, leaving only a few inches of space between us. I put the salve on the red mark. He growls and flinches away from me.

"Stop complaining, if you were a human you would be in much worse shape." I continue to place the salve on him.

"Why do you insist on helping me, slayer?" Sesshomaru asks. I pause, lost for words. To that question I didn't even know the answer to.

"I-I don't know…" I stutter, my gaze goes to his chest and I begin thinking about how well built he is. His thumb and forefinger tilt my chin up, making me look at him.

"I think I know why." He whispers. He presses his lips to mine, I don't fight instead I begin to kiss him back. My hands drop from his chest and I wrap my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. I'm the first to pull away.

"I need to go back." I back away from him. When I turn my back to him, I feel him wrap his arms around me and press his chest to my back.

"Sango, stay just for the night." He whispers in my ear. My heart quickens when he says my name. I turn my body in the embrace.

"Ok, I will." I respond. He immediately begins to kiss me, our kissing soon turns more passionate and more heated. His lips leave my lips and begin to trail down my neck.

"S-Sesshomaru." I bit my lip and he sucks on my skin. Soon enough Sesshomaru had discarded my kimono, and shortly after so was his clothing. That night I had given myself to Sesshomaru.

….

We don't speak to one another as we get re-dressed. My thoughts cloud around what will happen when I go back to the group and Inuyasha smells Sesshomaru's scent on me. What would my father say right now if he learned that I gave myself to a demon and someone who wasn't my husband or intended.

"Slayer?" Sesshomaru's voice awakens me from my thoughts.

"Sorry, I was thinking." I respond. Sesshomaru's cold amber eyes pierce my skin.

"Do you regret what we did?" Sesshomaru asks, his expression stays the same.

"No I don't. I'm worried about Inuyasha, he'll find your scent on me and then all hell will break loose." I explain.

"Why do you care so much of what the insolent half breed thinks?" Sesshomaru questions me.

"Because he's my friend, he took me in even though I tried to kill him." I begin to feel guilty now that I thought of Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara and Miroku I had slept and fallen in love with our rival, after everything they did for me.

"He will one day accept it." Sesshomaru leans down and presses his cold lips to mine for a brief moment. With that he was gone. I sigh knowing what I'll have to face when I get back to camp.

**Author's note: I'm sorry this chapter wasn't a great as it should have been, I wanted to get it written and posted before I left. Next chapter won't be posted till next week after the 9th (It needs to be written still) I hope you'll continue to bear with me for the rest of this story. Thanks for reading it means a lot, Review if you wish. **

**~TamoraSky **


	9. Choices

I walk as slow as I could back to camp, but somehow time seemed to go by fast because soon I was coming up to my companion's fire. Kagome's head jerked up when she caught a glimpse of me.

"Sango!" She jumps up and runs to me. Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo look up at me.

"Sango, where have you been we've been so worried." Kagome places her hands on my shoulders.

"Sorry Kagome, I just needed to be alone for a while." I lie, I feel bad about it but I'm determined not to tell Kagome what had just occurred between Sesshomaru and I. My gaze goes to Inuyasha, who stares at me with a cold look in his eyes.

"Feh, just leave her alone Kagome. It's none of your business." Inuyasha rolls his eyes. Once again he had saved me. Miroku and I make eye contact, only for me to break it immediately.

"Let's go to bed, seeing how we got delayed today we have to start off early tomorrow." Inuyasha grabs Kagome's wrist and drags her back. I go back to the fire and lay down on Kirara.

During the night I lay awake, as Kagome, Miroku and Shippo fall asleep. I get up from Kirara, who lets out a groan.

"I'll be back girl." I pet my beloved companion's head. I walk a little farther away from the group. I begin to think about my night with Sesshomaru.

"You better not be thinking about seeing him." I hear a voice say behind me.

"So you found out huh?" I turn to look at Inuyasha.

"Are you kidding me? His stench is all over you. You're lucky Miroku doesn't have smelling senses like I do. Otherwise you would be busted." Inuyasha says. I feel my heart sink when he mentions Miroku.

"Well he wouldn't have any right to yell at me for what I did." I counter back, Inuyasha doesn't respond right back. I know that he smelled the other girl on Miroku.

"I have to go. There are some things I need to take care of." I brush Inuyasha's shoulder as I leave. I feel him grasp my wrist.

"Sango, Sesshomaru will kill you. He'll get you pregnant and then murder you and his pup. Remember he hates humans and he does not love." Inuyasha warns me. I yank my wrist away from his grasp and I walk away from him.

On the way to back to camp I ran into the last person I wanted to see. His eyes were downcast, his raven hair shadowing them. I make my past him.

"Sango, I want to talk to you." Miroku's plea makes it to my ears. I turn around and face my fiancé.

"What do you want Miroku?" I ask, still irritated at him.

"I wanted to apologize about well…what I did. Sango I was doubting about our relationship and I just wanted to say is that I love you I really do." Miroku tells me. At first I don't know how to respond to Miroku telling me all of this so suddenly.

"Miroku….I don't how I'm going to say this…" I bite my lip, trying to get the words out without sounding too harsh.

"You want to end it?" He asks me, no emotion present in his voice. I nod, not looking him in the eye. He sighs, I lift my head up to look at him.

"I thought so." Miroku looks away from me.

"Miroku, I'm so sorry." I reach for his cursed hand, but he pulls it away, not harshly but lightly.

"No, I am sorry. I should of cared for you better and not have flirted with other women. You are a beautiful woman Sango and I mean it. You are so beautiful. I am happy knowing that even if it was brief that you loved me." Miroku strokes my cheek and then presses his lips to it. Unlike Sesshomaru's lips, Miroku's have warmth and emotion. He gazes into my eyes for a brief second and then leaves without another word.

It was at that moment that I wasn't sure if I had made the right choice or not, only time would tell.

**Author's Note: HOLY CRAP! I am so sorry for not updating sooner, I got back from Winnipeg and then my friend came for awhile and then my parent's dragged me down to Shaunavon (A small Prairie town in Saskatchewan, Canada) ANYWAY! Thanks for sticking and being patient with me. I'm gonna start making deadlines for me soon so I get these chapters done quick. **

**~TamoraSky**


	10. Starting to Show

We were up and moving just a little after sunrise, Inuyasha had wanted an early start. Kagome and Shippo were the hardest ones to get up. I didn't sleep at all that night and I suspect that neither did Miroku. When we get a move on Kirara and I take the lead, Inuyasha and Kagome follow, and finally Miroku and Shippo bring up the back.

I begin to think about what Inuyasha had warned me about Seshomaru. Whether I should stop seeing Sesshomaru and go back to Miroku, everyone makes mistakes I mean when I look at my parents I know for sure that they weren't happy with each other all the time, my father would get angry at my mother for playfully flirting with the other men and my mother would get mad at my father for going away so often. But the difference between my mother's flirting and Miroku's flirting was that my mother wouldn't sleep with anyone but my father, she loved him too much and my father would never sleep with another woman, even after my mother died from a demon attack on the village my father would refuse to take another wife.

Kirara turns into her small form and jumps up on my shoulder and begins to nuzzle her head against my cheek. I begin to laugh at my friend. She purred happily, knowing that I wasn't too terribly sad.

"Don't worry Kirara, I'm fine." I reassure her, She mewls and nuzzles her head against my face once again.

I stop once I feel the atmosphere change, Kirara jumps off my shoulder and changes into her larger form.

"What is it? Is it Naraku? Kagome do you sense any jewel shards?" Inuyasha asks.

"No I don't sense any at all…." Kagome responds, Inuyasha pushes Kagome behind him to protect her. Miroku runs forward and takes his place beside me and has his hand at the ready.

"Don't you dare." I snap at him, the first words I've said to him all day.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't?" Miroku snaps back.

"Because you have your whole life ahead of you, don't end it today." I respond, He lowers his hand.

"My life is worth ending if it means saving yours." When he says that my heart sinks and I begin to feel worse then I already did. A gust of wind shoots at us before I can respond to him. Kagura stands in front of us.

"I've been looking for you." Her eyes focused on me.

"Yeah? Well you found us whaddya want?" Inuyasha lowers Tessaiga.

"I wasn't talking to you half demon, I was talking to your Slayer companion." Kagura's sharp gaze goes from me to Inuyasha and back to me.

"What do you want Kagura?" I ask coldly, not in the mood to deal with her.

"I heard something in the wind about you and him, So my dear slayer I'm here to fight you." Kagura raises her fan.

"I have a feeling that you won't leave us alone until I agree, so fine I'll fight you." I untie my kimono and reveal my fighting clothing underneath. I take Hirakotsu in my hand and prepare to fight her.

"Sango Stop! Just leave it alone." Kagome calls to me. I take a running start and throw hirakotsu with all my might. Kagura, as expected just dodges it. But on it's way back to me it just barely misses her. I smirk when hirakotsu returns back in my hand.

Kagura grins suspiciously and calls on her "_Dance of Blades"_ I use hirakotsu as a shield, it barely works against the gust of wind. When I feel the pressure against hirakotsu let up I throw hirakotsu, this time Kagura throws it off course when it is about to come back to me. Hirakostu is coming at me, about to hit me. I try to move, only to find that my legs won't work.

"SANGO!" I hear Miroku yell for me, I turn my head and I see him running for me. But instead another pair of arms lifts me away from my weapon. I turn my head to see my savior, I look up to see Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru turns to Kagura with me still in his arms.

"Leave." Sesshomaru orders, Kagura looks shocked at him.

"Sesshomaru-" Kagura begins.

"Now before I kill you." Sesshomaru growls. Kagura takes her feather out of her hair and leaves on her feather. Sesshomaru sets me down, he walks away from me. My eyes focus on his arm. I run after him and grab on his kimono.

"What do you want Slayer?" Sesshomaru responds to me coldly.

"You're bleeding." I tell him.

"I am not harmed. Being harmed by a weak thing like Kagura is nothing." Sesshomaru doesn't turn to face me. I let go of his kimono and begin to walk away.

"You know what your problem is? You turn everyone away. Whenever someone wishes to help you, you wave them off as if they were some parasite. You do not love, you only hate-" I'm cut off when he grabs me by the neck and lifts me from the ground.

"I dare you, kill me." I challenge him.

"Sesshomaru let her go!" Inuyasha yells, Kagome is screaming along with Shippo and Miroku stays silent.

"Lord Sesshomaru." I hear a little girl's voice call, he loosens his grip and sets me back down. Rin emerges from the forest.

"Sango." Rin runs to me and hugs me around my waist.

"Hello Rin." I place my hands on her shoulders and smile at the young girl.

"Are we spending the night together again?" Rin lets me go and looks up at me.

"I don't think so." I kneel in front of her.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Can we?" Rin turns to her surrogate father. I see Sesshomaru gaze over at my travelling companions.

"Do as you wish." Sesshomaru looks back to Rin and I.

…

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sit on total opposite sides of the campfire. Jakan had been ordered to shut up by Sesshomaru and Rin stuck to me like glue. Rin eventually left my side and went to play with Shippo and Kirara.

I get the feeling that someone was staring at me, I look up at who I think is staring at me. Sure enough it was Sesshomaru. I don't hold the gaze and I go back to polishing hirakotsu, I feel Sesshomaru still staring at me, I can't help but smiling just a little. Inuyasha clears his throat, breaking my smile and causing me to look up at him.

He gave me a look as if he was saying _"Don't even think about it." _

I look back at him as if I was saying _"I wasn't, leave me alone" _ He looks away as if he was slightly intimidated.

"Sango should we go to the hot spring." Kagome proposes. I nod with a smile and I quickly get up to get out of this awkward situation.

"Rin, I'm going to the hot spring with Kagome." I alert the young girl. She looks at me with a curious look, I smile at her.

"Rin, do you want to come with us?" Kagome asks Rin, who nods vigorously.

"Ok lets go then." Kagome laughs, Rin runs to me and grabs my hand.

…..

I feel my muscles relax as I submerge myself in the water. Rin plays with one of Kagome's water toy things.

"I'm so glad we got out of there, it was getting too awkward." Kagome sighs as she relaxes her shoulders.

"Yeah it was. I mean I knew that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru didn't get along but…holy they both act like little children around each other." I point out.

"Inuyasha more so then Sesshomaru." Kagome laughs and I join in with her.

"I'm surprised Miroku hasn't showed up to peep on us." Kagome points out, I lightly sigh when I hear Miroku's name.

"I don't think he will anymore." I look away from Kagome to the forest.

"Did something happen between you and Miroku?" Kagome asks, I look over at her and for once I had no idea whether if I should tell her or not.

"We decided its best that we don't marry." I quickly tell her.

"WHAT?! You two broke up? Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome asks, slightly angry at me.

"I just couldn't find the right time to tell you." I feel slightly remorseful for not telling her what had happened between Miroku and I or even what had been going one between Sesshomaru and I.

"But even so, you could've told me. Why did you two break up?" Kagome asks.

"Everything happened too fast in too little time." I try to tell as little as I can. I don't want to tell her about Miroku's other woman and my affair with Sesshomaru. Knowing Kagome, even if I loved her to death she would make a big deal about it and confront Miroku on the matter.

"What was with Sesshomaru saving you from Kagura?" Kagome jumps to another awkward subject for me.

"How should I know?" I shrug, a little annoyed at my friend for asking too many questions.

"He save her because when it comes to Sango, Lord Sesshomaru always seems to soften up." Rin intercepts. Kagome looks to the young girl and back to me.

"What do you mean soften up?" Kagome asks as she looks back to Rin.

"Whenever I mention her, just something in his face just….softens up." Rin flashed us a smile. Kagome looks back at me.

"Well, we should probably go back." Kagome stands and exits the hot spring. She dries herself of with her towel thing. I follow her and she hands me a blue towel thing, I dry myself off and put on my clothing, as does Kagome.

"Rin, come on time to get out." I call out, Rin puts Kagome's toy thing on the ground and climbs out. I dry Rin off with a towel as Kagome gets the toy from the side of the hot spring. I place Rin's orange kosode on her and tie it together. I hear a rustle in the bushes, but Kagome and Rin didn't seem to notice.

"Kagome take Rin back to camp, I'm going to explore the area." I tell my best friend.

"Ok, Be back soon." Kagome takes her bag and Rin's hand. Rin waves bye to me as she walks away from me.

"What do you want?" I turn to face Sesshomaru. He looks at me with that cold stare.

"Typical of humans to always assume there is a motive." Sesshomaru responds. I don't respond, I turn away from him to leave. He grabs my wrist, but his grip is noT forceful but gentle.

"If you want me to stay tell me." I insist.

"I don't think I should have to." He tells me, I pull my wrist from his hand and walk away.

"Stay." I hear him say. I turn to Sesshomaru.

"That will do for now." I walk back toward him. I place my lips to his cold ones. I feel his hand run down the fold of my kimono, His hand reaches around and unties my mo-bakama. He unwraps it and discards it to the floor. He begins to untie my kimono, I place my hands on top of his to stop him.

"We can't, the group is too close if one of them walks in on us we'r-"I'm cut off by his lips crashing down on mine. He proceeds to untie my kimono and discard it to the ground, his clothing soon follows mine to the ground.

**Author's Note: Ok next deadline is Sunday, It will be done soon. What do you guys think should happen next in the story, lately I've been having writers block so I'm just interested to see what you would like to see in this story and what you don't want to see. Please give me some of your feedback. **

**~Tamora Sky **


	11. Revealing Pasts

On our way back to the group my mind fills with more negative thoughts. What would my companions think about me right now? Kagome would have a fit and probably lecture me, Shippo would be so disappointed in me, Inuyasha is already trying me to pry me away from Sesshomaru. But most of all what would Miroku think about me? He would be so jealous and not to mention probably heartbroken. I would lose my friends from this stupid decision of mine, then what would I do? Why did I go with Sesshomaru, unlike Miroku I don't have a future with him, at least with Miroku I had at least a little bit of a future with him.

My thoughts are disturbed when I hear a pack of wolves begin to howl. Sesshomaru stops, causing me to bump into his back.

"What is it?" I ask, he takes a few minutes till he actually responds.

"There has been a landslide." When he informs me that, I run ahead in the direction of our camp. Sure enough the way to get back to camp was blocked because of the slide. I stop in front of the shifted dirt and rocks. I hear Sesshomaru come up behind me. I look up, it was too high to climb.

"What do we do now?" I turn to face Sesshomaru. He doesn't say a word, he only comes towards me. He grabs me around the waist and before I know it he has me in his arms while we float through the sky. We get to the other side of the landslide and back to where we had set up camp, only to find it abandoned.

"Where did they go? Its not like them to wonder off." I kick at the wood that sits on the ground, the charred wood giving away that there was a fire and a recent one.

"I assume they have gone to find a way around the slide to find us on the other side." Sesshomaru speaks up.

"What should we do? Should we stay here? Go look for them?" I ask the demon.

"It does not concern me, do as you please." Sesshomaru only stares at me with his cold amber eyes.

"Well come on, lets try to catch up. They have Rin and Shippo with them so that may slow them down." I begin to walk, Sesshomaru walks shortly behind me. We don't exchange words, just glances to acknowledge that the other one was there.

"Killing Perfection." I finally break the silence. When he doesn't respond I turn to face him.

"That's what your name means isn't it?" I ask.

"Yes it is." He catches up to me but does not stop. I run to catch up.

"Did your mother name you?" I ask, being curious about the man that I had fallen in love with.

"Yes, she did. It's tradition of our species for the women to name their pups." Sesshomaru looks over at me. I feel slightly relieved that he was talking to me. We again go back to walking in silence.

"Coral." I hear him say, my ears perk up.

"What?" I ask, not sure if I heard it accurately.

"Coral is what your name means, correct?" He asks, I smile up at him.

"Yes, my mother named me." I explain, a little happy that he was showing interest in me, that went further then passion.

"What was she like? Your mother." Sesshomaru asks, his eyes focused forward.

"She...was beautiful. She wasn't born to the demon slayer tribe, she had been born to a lord and his concubine in the east, her name was Sakura. My father, Kenji and a group of demon slayers went there to exterminate a demon, but instead he fell for my mother. She was to marry a young lord in the North, but she had ran away and married my father. A few months later I was born, a few more years my brother was born." I explain.

"What happened to her?' Sesshomaru surprisingly asks.

"My mother went out of the village, she brought a dying man into the village. But in fact he was a dying man, he was demon in disguise. He revealed where the village was to his colleagues and they attacked in the night. She died protecting Kohaku and I." I think back to the memory of my mother being stabbed right in front of my eyes, her blood staining my clothing.

"And you. What was your mother like?" I ask, of course I don't except him to tell me. So I become slightly taken back when he does.

"She had been set to marry my father from the time she was born. When my father was off being with the halfling's mother, my mother controlled the clan. She is a strong leader, she did not let any feeling control her life, even when my father took the halfling's mother as his mate." Seshomaru's voice remains neutral, but his aura betrays him, as if it almost pained him to tell me this information.

"But...Demons can't have two mates and you can't annul a mating unless one dies, their lives are tied together." I re-tell myself what I had learned from my father as a young girl.

"A misconception that humans assume. Mates and spouses are two different things for demons. A Spouse is when one demon marries another from arrangements. A mate is chosen by a demon, most mate their spouses. My father was one of the first not to mark my mother as his mate." What Sesshomaru says takes me a little time to understand what he had said, but slowly I put the pieces together. To demons a mate did not necessarily mean that they were married.

I smile up at Sesshomaru and I swear the emotionless demon almost smiled that day but it is interrupted when we hear commotion ahead of us. The two of us go running to the commotion and there right infront of us was our friends, battling Naraku.

**Author's Note: DONE IT! Man, I wasn't sure if this one was going to be on time. I sat at my computer all friday trying to write this chapter and I convinced myself I wasn't going to work on it on Saturday but I got it done! I would give you a thing on saying how many chapter this will be but even I don't know that, so! we'll see its gonna be like a long adventure. So tell me what you want to see in this story and what you don't want to see. And thanks to DarkPriestessOfHyrule for the suggestion of the landslide happening. Did what Sesshomaru explained about Spouses and Mates make sense? **

**~TamoraSky **


	12. No Way

Never in my life have changed from outfit to another that quickly. I was tying my hair up when I came back from behind a tree. I had found hirakotsu and my other belongings sitting by a tree and didn't hesitate to grab them.

I run to Miroku's side, we only exchange brief glances. Then our attention goes back to Naraku, who had Kagome his clutches.

"I will let your precious Kagome go as soon as you trade me Kohaku." Naraku speaks.

"Don't listen to him, he won't do it." Kagome warns us. I go to Inuyasha's side, he had tessaiga out.

"You can attack him, you can break his barrier." I whisper to him.

"I need Kagome to locate where the jewel is." Inuyasha whispers back. I look back to my best friend, her eyes were scanning his body to locate it. I see Kagome's eyes go to his right shoulder, as if she was pointing to it with her eyes.

"Inuyasha, it's in his right shoulders." I whisper to my friend.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asks, I nod. Tessaiga turns red, Inuyasha lets his attack go and breaks Naraku's barrier. I jump onto Kirara's back and when she gets into the air, I throw hirakotsu at Naraku. Hirakotsu breaks away the skin of our enemy only to reveal that he has a shell to protect him.

"You think I'm that stupid not to come a little prepared." The bastard smirks, I curse, I look down at friends below. My eyes focus on a young boy running towards Naraku.

"No" I breath I don't know how high I jumped but I did, I jump from Kirara to the boy. I plan it so that I fall on top of him. My body collides with his and we both fall to the ground. I look at the boy, sure enough it was Kohaku.

"Sango what are you doing?" Kohaku asks me. My eyes tear up, happy to see him again.

"You can't go there, you need to run." I tell my brother. I get off him, we both stand up. Kohaku tries to run past me but I restrain him.

"Sango, you need to let me go. Naraku will kill Kagome if I don't give myself up." Kohaku resists.

"No, he will kill Kagome either way. And if you give yourself up right now, you both will die. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru will save Kagome." I grab him by both shoulders.

"But I'm going to die either way. Sango, I want to help." Kohaku unbuttons the top of his jumpsuit, revealing an arrow. I look at him and I kiss his forehead. I let Kohaku go, he takes off and I follow. Kohaku approaches Naraku, I stay back with Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru.

"Naraku, let Kagome go." Kohaku orders the demon. One of Naraku's tentacles takes Kohaku, but Naraku does not let Kagome go. I see a tentacle begin to reach for Kohaku's neck.

"KOHAKU!" I yell, Kohaku reaches over and stabs the shell with Kikyo's arrow. The shell breaks, as Naraku's tenticle takes the shard out of his neck. With that the jewel was complete and my dear baby brother was dead.

**Author's Note: I was going to put the full battle scene in this chapter but I decided last minute not to and so next chapter will be up soon. Sorry this chapter is short and sorry about this chapter and the next one, I such at writing action scenes so that's why I stick with drama and romance. Anyway thanks for reading I'm really greatful to all you guys who have stuck with me through the good parts of this story and the bad parts 3 **

**~Tamora Sky **


	13. At Last

Naraku drops Kohaku's lifeless body to the ground. I try to go to my brother's body but Miroku holds me back but I push him off me and run to Kohaku. I hold Kohaku by the armpits and drag him back to my friends. When I get behind Miroku, I drop myself to the ground and cradle Kohaku's body in my arms.

"Kohaku…" I move his hair out of his face, I begin to cry over my brother.

"NARAKU YOU BASTARD!" I hear Inuyasha yell at our enemy.

"What are you going to do? Attack me? But what about you beloved Kagome? Would you risk her life to get your revenge for the boy?" Naraku asks my friend. I lift Kohaku's body off me and lightly place him back on the ground.

I jump on Kirara with Hirakotsu. Getting above the bastard, Naraku spots me.

"You think I'm that oblivious slayer?" Naraku asks, soon after a group of his tentacles shoot out at me, but never reach me. Because before they could Miroku had wind tunnel whipped out.

"MIROKU!" I yell in terror at him for using his wind tunnel.

"It's ok, The wind tunnel is weakening I can feel it." Miroku responds. I nod and throw Hirakotsu at Naraku, hirakotsu hits my target and with that target hit Kagome falls to the ground. Inuyasha runs to her and catches her in his arms.

I look over at Sesshomaru who had Bakusaiga out and releases it when Kagome and Inuyasha are out of the way. Inuyasha uses wind scar. Together the attack is successful and has broken most of Naraku's body away.

"You fools, you think you can stop me? You will won't be able to, not after now." Naraku says, Kirara and I land near Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome gasps.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asks.

"Him and the jewel are becoming one." Kagome's eyes were wide in fear. Our gazes turn to Naraku, His physical form was regenerating from help with the jewel. His once pale skin was now brown that looked like wood, his black hair was now white and his eyes were a deep red.

"I can't locate the jewel, its moved." Kagome says.

"Can you try to locate it?" Miroku asks.

"I think I can." Kagome's eyes frantically search Naraku's new form. Tentacles come at us but I throw hirakotsu at them.

"Miroku and I will distract Naraku." I say as I climb onto Kirara and Miroku follows and gets on behind me.

"Sesshomaru and I will attack, Kagome once you find the jewel shard and get a clear shot take it." Inuyasha says to Kagome, She nods. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both approach Naraku.

"So here you and your friends are here to defeat me." Naraku points out.

"Yeah we're all here." Inuyasha responds and then lets wind scar go, Sesshomaru follows him and releases the energy from Bakusaiga. I throw Hirakotsu at Naraku's tentacles and Miroku sucks up the miasma newly coming from Naraku. I see Kagome's arrow shoot through the battle and hit Naraku in the chest.

Naraku returns to his regular form and looks down at the jewel in his chest, pierced with an arrow, Kagome's arrow.

"Right…all I wanted was…Kikyo." and with that our enemy was gone. Everyone became silent, as if to respect all those who had lost their lives because of Naraku. I thought of my clan, my father and my brother. I look over to Kohaku's lifeless body and go toward it. I cradle him in my arms once again. My tears fall on to his pale cheeks, the same cheeks that used to be rosy.

"It should have been me, not you." I hold his body close to mine and cry over him. The sun begins to rise and as it does, Kohaku's body gets covered in a white light. I look down at him, as he slowly opens his eyes.

"Sango." My ears perk up at the sound of his voice.

"Oh my god…" I clutch Kohaku to me, not ever wanting to let go again.

"Sango, your squishing me." Kohaku says, I let go of him and smile at him. We both stand up, soon enough my companions were around me.

"Welcome back, Kohaku." Miroku smiles at my brother.

"Hey kid." Inuyasha hits Kohaku on the shoulder. Kagome comes over a kisses him on the cheek, resulting in Kohaku blushing like mad.

"Welcome back Kohaku." Kagome laughs for joy.

"I'm back." Kohaku beams. I keep my arm around Kohaku and I don't stop smiling, happy to know that he wasn't gone where I couldn't reach him.

…..

We drink cups of sake that night, in celebration of long awaited peace, to Kohaku's life and to Miroku's curse being gone. I know we probably shouldn't have let Shippo or Kohaku drink but…why not! Halfway through his second shot of sake, Shippo was passed out already. Kohaku passed out after five. I however drank responsibly and did not pass out whats so ever, because we all remembered what happened the last time….well except Kagome…and Shippo…and Hatchi…really it was mostly Inuyasha and Miroku who remembered it the most.

I go outside to get a little air. I look off into the distance. Naraku was defeated, now what? If things had gone according to plan Miroku and I would of been planning to get married, but they didn't. So many things went wrong and took diffrent turns then expected.

I look up from the ground and my gaze goes to a familiar shadow coming toward me.

"Of course its you." I cross my arms as my focus remains of Sesshomaru.

"Who did you think it was going to be?" He responds, his cold gaze stares right back into mine.

"No one." I respond. He continues to stare at me and I stare back, not afraid of him any longer.

"You all smell of alcohol, especially my brother's wench." Sesshomaru says as his sniffs the air. I don't respond, slightly surprised that Sesshomaru had called Inuyasha his brother.

"It's a celebration, or as they call it in Kagome's time a party." I inform him. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Come in for a drink." I insist.

"No. The last thing I want is to be surround by a group of intoxicated humans." Sesshomaru refuses.

"Fine, How about a walk. I could use it." I walk past him and Sesshomaru follows. Sesshomaru catches up with me, I smile at him and I take his hand in mine. At first I can tell he doesn't know how to respond, but he eventually holds my hand back.

**Author's Note: Not done this story yet, I feel like there needs to be more, not more action, more drama and romance. I'm sorry for the action bits I know I suck at writing them, but one day I'll get better (Hopefully) anyway! Thanks for reading and please continue!**

**~Tamora Sky 3 **


	14. Coming Home

After Naraku's defeat Kagome, Inuyasha and I decided to stay in the village. Kohaku had gone with Sesshomaru. Miroku travelled to Mushin's temple to be with the old man before his passing and from there he would travel to China for a little. Shippo still stops in, he stays with the other fox demons most of the time, especially in winter. Sesshomaru of course did not stay he allowed Kohaku to travel with him. I haven't heard from him since the summer, the night after we defeated Naraku.

I add more wood to the fire in my hut, Kirara cuddled up by my side. I hold my hands over the fire to warm myself up from the cold winter air.

"Sango!" I hear Inuyasha's voice yell from outside of my hut.

"What is it?" I yell back at my friend. Inuyasha barges in on me, trying to warm up.

"Can you sew this for me?" Inuyasha holds up his unfinished black Haori. I take it from him, seeing only the sleeve needed to be sewn on.

"Yeah sure. Where is Kagome?" I reach over to a wooden box my father made me for my 10th birthday and take a needle and thread from it. I begin to sew Inuyasha's haori's sleeve on.

"She went back to her time, her mother made her a kimono for this." Inuyasha begins to pick at his feet.

"Stop picking at your feet, that's disgusting." I scold my male friend. Inuyasha, being the small child he is sticks his tongue out at me.

"Miroku is coming home today." Inuyasha changes the subject. I don't respond, as my attention was focused on sewing Inuyaha's haori.

"Sango?" Inuyasha pokes me.

"What do you want?" I ask, still focusing on sewing.

"Did you hear me? Miroku is coming home today." Inuyasha repeats himself, I look up at him.

"Really? I'm glad." I smile and I go back to sewing. Inuyasha lets out a frustrated sigh.

"You know he still loves you." Inuyasha points out. I look back up at the half demon.

"Yes I know." I sigh, and begin to think of the day I left Miroku.

"Its not too late, he'll take you back." Inuyasha finally says the words I was waiting for.

"Here it's done." I hand the haori back to Inuyasha, not really hand more like shove.

"Sango, I'm serious. You could have a future with Miroku." Inuyasha stands above me and looks down on me. I stand to stare my friend back in the eye.

"Inuyasha, stop focusing on my future. Tonight is you and Kagome's night, focus on yours." I smile at my friend.

"Fine I'll stop, at least for now. See ya tonight." With that Inuyasha leaves my hut. I put on the kettle that Kagome gave me from her time, to make tea.

"Fine little place you got here." I hear a voice say as the person walks into my hut. I stand and spot Miroku at my door. I smile at my friend and then I approach him. I put my arms around him and hug him. I feel his hand rest on my lower back and it begins to slide slowly down south until it reaches my butt, to wear it stops and rests.

"Miroku, get your hand off my ass." I push away from the monk and glare at him. Miroku rubs the back of his head nervously and laughs.

"Sorry Sango. You know me, I can't keep my hands off of a beautiful woman." Miroku shrugs his shoulders and goes in for another hug.

"I don't think so, the moment is gone." I push the monk away at arms length.

"Aww Sango." Miroku pouts, I sigh at my ex and shake my head.

"Would you like some tea?" I ask, Miroku stops pouting and thinks for a little.

"I would love some." Miroku gives me a warm smile. I pour the flavoured hot water into the tea cups Kagome had given me for a tradition in her time called christmas. I had one over to Miroku, who nods his head in thanks.

"So how was China?" I ask, curious to see how different it was in some place else then Japan.

"It was…very different. But it was interesting, the monks there are very different from Mushin and myself." Miroku has difficulty finding the right words.

"More reserved?" I ask, slightly curious. Miroku and Mushin were the only monks I knew and well they weren't exactly a shining example.

"Yeah, way more reserved. It made me miss you guys a little bit." Miroku laughs at his last remark.

"Well I would of gone with you if there wasn't so many things to fix up around here." I drink the last bit of my tea.

"I would of brought you along if we were…" Miroku doesn't finish his sentence and he doesn't need to I knew exactly what he was going to say. We both go quiet, when we catch each other's eye we both smile at each other uncomfortably and break it.

"Well, I should go. Big night tonight and you probably want to get ready." Miroku stands, I follow his lead and stand as well.

"Yeah I guess. I'll see you tonight." I smile at Miroku.

"Yeah, see you tonight." Miroku copies my words and then leaves, allowing a little bit of a cold breeze in my hut. I look over at a box made of cherry wood, that holds what I was going to wear tonight.

"Well time to start." I sigh and make my way over to it.

…

I place the white _nagajuban _over my body and when I put it in it's place I tie it together. I walk over to the box and pull out a purple _furisode _with lilies embroidered on to it. I place my _furisode _over the _nagajuban_, the sleeves continue to get in the way. Once the garment is one, I sigh realizing what comes next is tying the obi, which was going to be a pain because of the sleeves. I pick up the black _obiage _and struggle to get it around my body.

"Want help?" I hear a voice ask. I turn my head to see my brother standing at the door, clearing enjoying the view.

"Yes get over here and help me wrap this stupid thing around." I order him, Kohaku chuckles and takes the black _obiage _from my hands and wraps it around. He then picks up the what Kagome called the lime green obi and repeats the same process, then finishing it he secures it with a white _obijime_.

"Want me to do your hair as well?" Kohaku asks with a smile on his face, I nod and kneel in my purple kimono with white lilies. I feel Kohaku brush my hair out as he proceeds to place it in a bun. When he finally gets that finished he takes my white lily hair ornament and places it right where the bun meets my head.

"Thank you Kohaku." I say as I admire myself in the mirror. Finally I place some red rouge on my lips.

"You look like….mom." Kohaku continues to stare. I smile at my brother sadly, as we both remember that day when we lost her.

"How long are your sleeves?" Kohaku breaks the silence. I look at my sleeves that almost touch the floor.

"Kagome says they are about 114 centimetres." I laugh as I wave my sleeves around.

"Come on we'll be late and I promised Inuyasha I would have you there on time." Kohaku goes to my door and I follow him. I place on my sandals and then we were off to the shrine in the cold snow.

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay its been a long week and I had problems getting this chapter started. Ok time for some Keywords yay!**

**Nagajuban: Its a robe that goes under kimonos to keep them (the kimono) more clean**

**Furisode: Is a type of kimono that usually single women wear, it has really long sleeves usually. **

**Obiage: Goes under the obi to hold it in place….I think**

**Obi: Is that material that goes around the kimono **

**Obijime: Holds the obi and the obiage together. **

**Sorry if I screwed any of the definitions up I did look it up, but those definitions came from the top of my head. Sorry I edited this one fast, I wanted to get it done before my day trip up north. **

**~Tamora Sky **


	15. Changes

A smile breaks out on my face when I see Kagome place the ring on Inuyasha's finger, symbolizing them now as husband and wife. I look over to find Miroku staring at me from the other side of the room, he quickly looks away from me and looks back over to the newly weds. I feel someone poke me on the shoulder. I turn my head to look at the young girl beside me. Rin smiles , her hair was left down and she wore a light purple kimono with yellow butterflies and a pink obi on.

I lean over to hear what she was trying to whisper to me.

"Are you and Lord Sesshomaru ever going to marry?" She whispers to me, I have no idea how to respond to her. I shrug my shoulders at her, honestly unsure about her question. I look back over at Kagome, she seemed to be beaming in her white wedding kimono and the _wataboshi _she wore on her head. My eyes wonder over to Miroku, this could've been us a few months ago but fate had other plans in store.

…..

After drinking a few cups of sake and celebrating Kagome and Inuyasha's beginning of a new life together, I help Kagome get ready for the night.

She had been changed out of her wedding Kimono and into a thin white night robe. As had I but for comfort reasons. I brush her hair, gently.

"Are you afraid?" I ask my friend. She doesn't respond right away but I can tell she is.

"No, I'm not." She responds, of course I doubt it.

"Really?" I ask again, Kagome sighs.

"Yeah, I am. But its with Inuyasha, so I feel fine about it." Kagome turns her head to smile at me.

"Its going to hurt a little at first but the pain will pass." I explain, Kagome turns her body to look at me.

"How do you know this?" Kagome asks with a slight smile.

"My mother didn't leave me totally oblivious." I raise my eyebrows at her. Kagome breaks out giggling and I soon join her. I stand and hold out my hand to Kagome to help her up, she looks up at me and takes my hand. Once I get her up we leave my hut.

I escort her back to Her and Inuyasha's new home. We turn to face each other, I smile at my good friend who was about to become one with the man she loves.

"Well, goodnight. Have fun." I smile at my friend, she grabs my hands and stares me straight in the eye.

"Thanks Sango." She smiles back at me. I nod and I walk away from my friend, as soon as I get a little ways away from their hut I turn back to see Kagome's silhouette enter the hut. I smile as I watch my friend enter her new home. A cold breeze is what motivates to go back me back home and sends me running home.

When I enter my hut I find my futon already laid out and ready for me to sleep in it. I approach it and find a note sitting on top of it.

_I figured seeing how you were prepping the bride _

_I would help a little bit out and make your bed. _

_-Miroku _

I smile at the monk's note and place it aside. I climb into bed, Kirara soon joins me and we lay there looking at the fire as I petted my beloved friend and companion. I look up over at my door and I see him, the one I was hoping would show up standing there. I sit up and stare at him.

"Sesshomaru, why are you here?" I get up from my bed and stand to greet my lover.

"I believe I was what you humans call just passing by." He responds, His eyes find mine and intensely stare into them.

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow, suspicious of why he was really here. He does not respond and so the room goes quiet for moments.

"Well, you may as well come in. It's too late to kick you out." I sigh, I kneel and remake my bed. Sesshomaru fully enters my hut and looks around.

"The monk has been here." His gaze falls back on me. I sit on top of my futon and look up at him.

"Yes, he in fact has." I smile at the Miroku's gesture of making my bed for me.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asks, it wasn't a just curious asking it was a demand to know why.

"He just set my bed for me, I was preparing Kagome for her first night with Inuyasha. Why?" I ask in return.

"You question me Slayer?" His cold amber eyes gaze at me, hinting slight…jealousy. I slowly rise from where I sit.

"Maybe it's time someone does." I slowly and seductively walk toward him, His eyes following my every move. My body meets his, I stare up at him in the eyes. I stand on my tip toes and press my warm lips to his cold ones. He begins to kiss me more aggressively, making me lose my balance. Soon enough he picks me up without breaking the kiss. When my back hits my futon mattress, I loose the air in my lungs only for a moment and they soon regain the lost air.

Sesshomaru grabs my arms forcefully and places them next to my head. He presses his nose to my right wrist and takes in my scent, eventually he begins to slightly run his teeth against my veins. He soon switches over to the left and repeats his actions from before. He moves to my neck, he beings at my jawline and kisses his way down to my pulse, he stops there and sucks on it. He then pushes the collar of my night robe away to gain access to the crook of my neck. He begins to kiss me there, earning stifled moans from me. He stops and then I feel his teeth bite me, a burning feeling travels down my body and then it stops.

Sesshomaru sits up and looks at me, still laying on my futon. He removes my robe and then his clothing. That was the night when everything changed.

**Author's Note: I may of screwed this up when I set it in winter…oops. Whatever I'm sorry this chapter took forever to post, it took forever to write. I would finish it and then be like "NOPE NOT HAPPY!" so I re did it twice over and FINALLY I got it done. I'm going to Edmonton on Thursday and coming home Saturday but then my friend is coming home from Tennessee on the Sunday and I may be hanging with him a lot. So I don't know when chapter 16 will be up. Sorry for the wait and sticking around 3 **

**~Tamora Sky**


	16. Bearing the Mark

When I awake the next morning I find that Sesshomaru had left, it was really no surprise to me we never fully spent the nights together either him or I would leave before the other could wake. I sit up and pull my blanket to my chest. I look around to see that Kirara had also left, but soon after I realize this she walks in from outside.

"There you are." I smile at her, Kirara runs to me and rubs her head against my legs.

"And where have you been?" I ask as I reach over to pet her. She runs over to where I had placed Miroku's note and stepped by his name.

"I see you spent the night with Miroku." I laugh, Kirara tilts her head and stares at me curiously with her big red eyes.

"Well, I suppose nothing will get accomplished if I don't get out of bed." I stand, the blanket still being held against my chest as I walk over to the chest that had my usual outfit laying on top of it. I drop to the blanket to the floor, I shiver as the cold air hits my body. I quickly place on my leg and arm guards, then I put on my pink kimono and I finally tie the green mo-bakama around my waist.

I go to the far right corner of my hut and grab the what is in the summer, my clothes line. I go to on side of my hut and tie the string to a hook on the wall, I go to the opposite wall and do the same thing. Kirara, still in her small form drags the blanket I had discarded to me.

"Thanks girl." I lean over and take it from her and hang it on the line. I go over to my futon and strip it of it's bedding and hang the bedding up on the line. Soon enough my futon mattress joins the rest of the bedding to air it out.

"Ok, We'll beat it later. Come on girl." I sit on the edge of where the tatami mats stop to place my shoes on. Kirara jumps off onto the _genkan_ floor and I follow her outside.

When I step outside I find the sun in the sky. It had been the first time in months since the sun came out, that meant only one thing, spring was on its way.

….

I walk toward where Kagome usually is when she's with Jinenji and sure enough I find her there in her traditional priestess wear. I leave Kirara at Kagome and Inuyasha's house as I take my good friend for a walk.

Kagome had told me what had happened between her and Inuyasha last night, she seemed a little embarrassed during it but she eventually got a little more comfortable about talking about it.

"So, do you think your pregnant?" I eventually ask, she shoots me a horrified look on her face.

"Oh, god I hope not. I mean I eventually want to have kids but I'm only 15 right now. No thank you. But if I am, well then I'll be happy." Kagome slightly smiles, I can tell that some part of her wanted to be pregnant.

"I just thought of something." Kagome stops, also making me stop for our arms were still connected.

"What?" I ask as I scrunch my eyebrows.

"If you and Miroku had been married-" I shut Kagome up when I unlink my arm from hers.

"God, Both you and Inuyasha. Stop we are not getting engaged again." I snap, tired of everyone trying to set Miroku and I back together.

"No, Sango I'm not trying to suggest that. Miroku and You made a choice and I respect that. I was just going to say that if Miroku and you had married the only one left in the group to get married would be Shippo." Kagome just stares at me.

"Sorry Kagome, it's just lately I feel like too many people are expecting things from me." I look away from my friend over to the frozen water.

"It's ok, sometimes you have to explode like that." Kagome walks to me and takes my wrist in hers. She smiles at me, but I don't smile back.

"And it's ok that you didn't marry Miroku. It wasn't meant to be, someday someone else will come along and marry you." Kagome continues on.

"Kagome…." I look back at her.

"Yeah Sango?" Kagome still continues to smile at me.

"I'm-" I soon am cut off by Inuyasha yelling at us to come back to the village.

"Tell me later ok?" Kagome lets go of my wrist and runs ahead to her husband. I trail along behind her, still thinking how I was going to tell her.

When we reach the village Kagome is whisked off by Kaede to help deliver a baby and so I was left alone with Miroku and Inuyasha.

"So Miroku is anyone from somewhere else going to show up and say that you promised to marry them?" Inuyasha breaks the silence, I turn my head in irritation to my friend.

"INUYASHA!" I yell. Inuyasha shrugs his shoulders in response.

"What? I'm only asking so it won't be a surprise to all of us when one of his wenches come to the village asking to bear his children." Inuyasha backs himself up, I have to admit I vaguely agree with Inuyasha on this one.

"I didn't ask any women to bear my children." Miroku says. Both Inuyasha and I both begin to laugh, knowing the monk was probably lying.

"No, I'm serious. I'm waiting for the right woman to come along and when she does, I'll do it proper. Begin to court her, ask her parents for her hand in marriage, marry her and then have 5 to 10 children with her." We both stop laughing when Miroku says this. We stare at him, both speechless.

"Wow…now what am I going to make fun of you for?" Inuyasha finally asks, Miroku shrugs his shoulders.

"Yeah…I already miss peverted Miroku…however that means you'll stop touching me now right?" I ask, Miroku doesn't respond he only smiles at me.

"Um..well if I was him I wouldn't be touching you anymore from here on out." Inuyasha looks away from me when I look at him.

"Wait…what?" I ask, seriously confused. Our discussion is cut short when we see a pink round thing float toward us.

"Hey guys!" Shippo turns from his pink ball thing into his regular fox form.

"Hello Shippo. How was your demon test thing?" I ask, slightly glad to see the young demon I hadn't seen in awhile.

"It was good, my mark went up again! Where is Kagome? I wanted to apologize for not making the wedding." Shippo asks. We all know why he wants to see Kagome, he's made it very apparent that she was his favourite.

"She's delivering Wakana and Shinosuke's baby. But you can apologize to me, it was my wedding as well." Inuyasha crosses his arms, a smug look fills his face.

"Yeah, I would but why should I? Your a grump and constantly mean to me. Therefore meaning you have to apologize to me first." Shippo sticks his tongue out at Inuyasha.

"Yeah right as if a brat like you deserves to be apologized to by me." Inuyasha smirks and crosses his arms. I look down to Shippo who had a look on his face as if he was saying _"I'll get my revenge later." _He looks around, suddenly making my eye contact. He looks at me and sniffs the air.

"Sango why do you smell so strange?" Shippo asks, my eyes widened and look over at Inuyasha who was sort of panicking.

"It must of been the new shampoo Kagome gave me." I smile, knowing I'm lying but I don't know what for.

"Oh…That makes sense!" The young demon smiles up at me, I smile right back down.

"Kagome probably almost finished, how about you go see her." I suggest, wanting to talk to Inuyasha alone.

"Yeah, I think I will. Sango will you come with me?" Shippo asks, this had worked out just too perfectly.

"I can't, but I'm sure Miroku will." I look over at the monk. Miroku smiles at me and then Shippo.

"Of course I will." Miroku walks towards Shippo, who jumps on Miroku's shoulders.

"Bye Sango!" The little boy waves at me, I wave back as I watch Shippo and Miroku disappear over the hill. I turn to Inuyasha, who had also turned to me.

"Why do I smell different? Why is his scent strong on me that now Shippo can smell it?" I ask, nervous about what the outcome was going to be.

"Yeah the scent is stronger, every demon can smell it." Inuyasha looks away so he doesn't have to look at my face.

"Why?" I ask, still staring at Inuyasha. He slowly comes to look back at me.

"Sango, Sesshomaru has marked you as his mate."

**Author's note: Ok I won't be uploading or writing anything for these next three days. Thanks for reading, it mean a lot to me . **

**~Tamora Sky **


	17. Found

When Inuyasha tells me this I don't respond, I only stand and stare at him. His words had come crashing down onto me, I had this feeling like I was suffocated.

"Sango?" Inuyasha's voice breaks though my daze, I finally blink and look away from him.

"What?" I respond as I begin to stare at the ground.

"Are you going to say something?" Inuyasha asks

"Huh?" I look away from the ground to my friend. Inuyasha gives me a look as if he was saying _"Are you fucking kidding me?" _

"When did you smell him on me?" I ask.

"Since this morning when you and Kagome went for a walk." Inuyasha informs me.

"You knew this morning? Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me?" I hit Inuyasha in between words. Inuyasha slightly flinches at me punching him in the chest, shoulders and arms.

"Sango, stop it." Inuyasha grabs my fists in order to stop me from beating on him. I stop, my fists still balled up in Inuyasha palms. I place my head against my hands.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha...Its wrong for me to take this out on you." I apologize to my friend and mean it

"Yeah, thanks for noticing but it is not really my fault." Inuyasha remarks, I resist the urge to continue to punch him. I pull away from Inuyasha and turn my back to him to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asks as I walk away. I stop and slightly turn my body so that I was looking at him.

"I have some unfinished business to attend to." With that I leave Inuyasha alone. I find myself back at my hut, I duck under the line and I quickly undress myself from my kimono and put on my fighting suit. I grab my wakizashi and place it in it's sheath. I walk over to where hirakotsu was leaning up against the wall. I grab it and swing it over my back. With that I was ready for combat.

….

On my way out of the village people like Miroku and Kagome tried talking to me but I didn't respond I was determined to get this done and over with. I walk about 30 minutes into the forest, searching for him.

I knew that with dog demons that they could sense their mate calling for them, I wasn't sure if it would work with me seeing as how I was not a demon, but a human. I sit down at the base of a tree and I wait. I look up at the sky and see his silhouette floating in the moonlight. I run as quickly as I can to catch up to him. When I get a clear shot I take it. I throw hirakotsu as hard as I can, it almost hits him but he catches it instead.

I feel his cold gaze glare at me as he lands on my level. He approaches me as I approach him. I slap him as soon as we meet up, his expression remains neutral. When he doesn't respond I begin to get a little scared.

"Do you fear for your life, Slayer?" Sesshomaru asks, at first I'm confused as of why he could tell I was afraid but then I remembered that as his mate he could sense all emotion.

"Yes, I do. I fear for my life, because I'm not sure how its going to be now that my life is tied to yours." I snap at the man I love.

"You seem angry, but I know you are not. Your feeling how the half demon and the others want you to feel, but I know for a fact that you are indeed happy to be my mate." Sesshomaru grazes his claws over my cheek. I don't know how to respond, a part of me wanted to kill him but another part of me wanted to admit that I was happy that he had chosen me as his mate.

His claw rests over my speeding pulse and remains there. Sesshomaru moves his body closer to mine and bends over so that his mouth is near my ear.

"You are happy that I'm here." Sesshomaru whispers in my ear and he proceeds by sucking on my lobe. His mouth continues to trail kisses down my neck, he doesn't stop as he begins to undress me from my slayer uniform. I step out of the jumpsuit, getting closer to him. He reaches around me and unties my breast bindings, when he begins to unravel them I spin to quicken the process up. When its done, I am about to walk back toward him but in an instance he is there in front of me.

He takes me by the waist and pulls me forward, making my breasts almost flatten against him. He doesn't kiss me right away, its me who initiates it when I place my hand behind his neck and make him bend over so that his lips crash against mine.

"Sango!" I hear Miroku's voice call for me. I pull away from Sesshomaru, quickly.

"Oh, Shit." My gaze widens.

"Why does the monk wish to see you?" Sesshomaru asks, I being to peel my uniform back on.

"I don't know. But you need to get out of here now." I say as I place my arm into the fabric. Sesshomaru does not ask anything else and he just leaves. I am able to get my uniform back on and hide my bindings so Miroku does not suspect anything. Not a second later Miroku emerges from the trees.

"Miroku why are you out here?" I ask, my heart still racing.

"You left so abruptly I thought something was wrong. Are you alright?" Miroku asks, as he walks towards me.

"I'm fine. I was just being delusional, I guess." I lie

"Are you sure?" Miroku gets right close to me and places his hand against my forehead.

"You don't have a fever." Miroku withdraws his hand from my head.

"No, I just think that a part of me feels like I need to be on the ready for Naraku. It just hasn't sunk in that we've defeated him." I smile at my friend, feeling stupid.

"I get that. Sometimes at night I have to wake up to see if the wind tunnel is actually gone." Miroku breaks eye contact with me.

"Miroku, I'm sorry." I say as I look down at the once cursed hand.

"But I'm sure one day, there will be a woman who will be there in the middle of the night to help me through it." Miroku looks back up at me with a smile.

"I'm sure one day you'll find her." I smile nervously back at him. Miroku goes back to being serious.

"Sango, I want that woman to be you." Miroku grabs my hands.

"Miroku I can't." I respond and try to pull my hands away from his.

"Sango, I love you. I'll only ever love you, its only you." Miroku tightens his grip around my hands. I begin to get panicky, worried about what would happen next.

"Miroku you need to get out of here." I warn him, I manage to get my hands out of his.

"Woah, whats wrong?" Miroku asks, I shake my head.

"Nothing you need to go now." I push against his chest to get him going.

"Sango, Your crying. Why?" Miroku brushes a tear from my cheek with his thumb.

"We'll talk about it when I get back, just promise me you'll leave right now." I ask, desperate to save my friend.

"Ok, I promise." Miroku nods and he leaves. I sigh when I see him leave where he entered. I hear a growl and some bashing around where Miroku left. I run to where Sesshomaru had dropped hirakotsu and I grab my weapon. I run into the next clearing over, to find Miroku being held up against a tree truck by Sesshomaru, who was slowly crushing Miroku's neck.

"You dare touch this Sesshomaru's mate?" Sesshomaru growls. Miroku only responds with a grunt.

"Sesshomaru stop!" I yell as I run toward my mate and my friend. I drop hirakotsu on the ground, not wanting to hurt either of them. I try to pull Sesshomaru away from Miroku, it shows inefficient when Sesshomaru throws me forcefully to the ground. When I hit the ground I feel my leg begin to hurt, but never less I get up and go back towards the two.

"Sesshomaru! Please." I plea, hoping the man I loved would hear me. But he doesn't listen and continues to squeeze Miroku's neck.

"Please, do it for me." I finally say. Most people would say Sesshomaru is heartless, but that day as he was about to kill Miroku he looked down at me, tears in my eyes and running down my face and truly scared. He loosened his grip and set Miroku down. Miroku fell over, only to be caught by me.

"It's ok, I've got you." I say to my friend as I help him stand. I look to Sesshomaru, who was walking away from us.

"Thank you." I say, he turns his head to me and turns is away almost as fast as he looked at me. With that Sesshomaru left.

…

Miroku and I didn't speak as we went back to the village.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Were the first words spoken by him.

"I didn't know how to tell you." I respond, feeling guilty about lying to him and Kagome.

"Inuyasha knew I assume and I'm guessing this is why you broke off the engagement." Miroku's voice almost breaks in the middle of his sentence, I feel as if he had lodged a dagger into my heart only to press it deeper and deeper.

"No Miroku, it wasn't that it wa-" He cuts me off

"Don't. Just don't" He takes my arm off of him.

"Miroku let me take you back to your hut." I insist.

"No. I'll be fine, I don't need your help." He doesn't look at me as he walks away. Tears well up in my eyes as I watch my ex-fiancee walk away from me. I had brought this on myself, I knew that, but somehow I couldn't help but feel like once again I was distant, alone, and unloved.

**Author's note: Sorry it took me long to update, I've been really stressed about starting school. Mostly because one of my old friends (we ended on bad terms) is going to be there and I'm not looking forward to it. ANYWAY! Next chapter will hopefully be up by….Saturday. **

**~TamoraSky **


	18. Spring

Before we knew it the snow was melting and it began getting warm, meaning one thing spring was upon us. Miroku and I had barely spoken a word to each other since the incident with Sesshomaru, there were a few awkward glances shared between the two of us but that was the extent of it. I had not seen Sesshomaru either since then, I couldn't help but feel longing to be with him but I was determined to make peace with Miroku before I saw Sesshomaru again, even if it meant never seeing him again.

The cherry blossoms began to bud and life was returning to everything. Kagome spent most of her time in the fields with Jinenji, whereas Miroku, Inuyasha and I travelled to nearby villages to exorcise demons for money.

…..

We were walking down the road back to Kaede's village when Inuyasha stops.

"What is it Inuyasha?" I ask, knowing it wasn't another demon because I didn't sense it.

"Nothing, I want to talk to you two before we get back to the village." Inuyasha tells us. Miroku and I quickly glance at one another and look back to Inuyasha.

"What the hell is up with you two? Four months ago you two were all buddy-buddy and now you two will barely look at each other." Inuyasha crosses his arms as he waits for an explanation.

"Something happened, we don't want to speak about it." I respond, not looking at Miroku.

"Yeah, I can tell something happened but what did? Usually I don't like getting meddled in your personal affairs but this is the 9th time in four months one of us has almost been killed and they aren't even major demons! So what the fuck is going on?" Inuyasha asks again, clearly getting impatient.

"I caught Sango with Sesshomaru." Miroku finally speaks up. Inuyasha doesn't respond he only just stares at Miroku, he keeps opening his mouth as if he had something to say but didn't know how to word it.

"I've been almost killed 5 times because you caught her with Sesshomaru? and you've been mad about that?" Inuyasha asks, very irritated at least Miroku if not the both of us.

"Yeah I have been." Miroku responds, still not looking at me.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? I knew about her sleeping around with Sesshomaru since the first time she did it and honestly you have no right to be mad about her being with the asshole because your not so innocent either." When Inuyasha says that I could've hugged him and never let go. Neither Miroku or I have anything to say.

"Lets get back to the village, Kagome's gonna be worrying over us." Inuyasha finally gets a move on.

Inuyasha had left us alone as soon as we arrived back at the village, to my surprise Miroku stuck around and didn't leave as he usually would.

"I reacted badly, I'm sorry." Miroku finally speaks to me, I slightly smile, happy to know he was talking to me once again.

"I should've told you, its my fault." I look over at my ex-fiancee as he looks at me.

"No honestly, it all boils down to me that night sleeping with that woman. If I hadn't none of this would've happened." Miroku insists, I nod and smile.

"Would you like some tea?" I ask to change the subject. Miroku looks a little taken off track but he smiles.

"That would be wonderful." Miroku responds. With that we both head back to my hut for tea.

Not a minute later Inuyasha and Kagome join us for tea. We talk about our job today, Inuyasha complains about almost being killed once again.

"May I just say it was your own fault for getting in hirakotsu's way." I defend myself.

"I was in its way? Bullshit I was! You threw it at me!" Inuyasha accusingly points his finger at me.

"I side with Sango on this one." Miroku smiles, clearly entertained by Inuyasha and my squabble.

"Can it Miroku two hours ago you two weren't talking to each other." Inuyasha snaps at the monk.

"Yeah about that. What was going on between you two?" Kagome changes the subject and the once lively room goes quiet, Miroku, Inuyasha and I all sip our tea nervously.

"We were having a fight about her fighting styles I thought they showed off too much." Miroku lies.

"No, Seriously what happened?" Kagome asks, I sigh.

"Kagome, what I'm going to tell to you is going to come as a shock but, the truth is since Miroku and I called off the engagement I've been seeing Sesshomaru." I say to my best friend. Kagome looks at me in shock and says nothing.

"You've been doing a lot more then just seeing him." Inuyasha remarks, I shoot an icy cold glare over at my friend. That tends to do the trick because he shuts up and hides behind Kagome.

"Why did you only tell me now? I mean I know you had a thing for him but you never told me that you were well...you know. Why?" Kagome asks, ignoring her husband behind her.

"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HIM!?" Inuyasha and Miroku yell in unison before I have a chance to respond. I sigh and close my eyes at the same time, slightly embarrassed.

"I knew you were screwing around with him but I didn't know that you loved him!" Inuyasha pops up from hiding behind Kagome.

"Inuyasha." I grit my teeth and coldly glare at my friend, making him once again hide behind Kagome.

"Kagome at least she told you and you didn't find out the way I did." Miroku joins in.

"Wait, how did Miroku find out?" Kagome asks, slightly confused and curious of how Miroku found out.

"Um...that's another story for another time." I jump in, not wanting to tell the story of how Miroku found out. Kagome looks like she about to ask another question when one of the villagers storms into my hut.

"Lady Kaede wishes to see all of you. Some lord has come to seek Sango." When he says that we all know who it is.

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't get it done by my deadline. I got busy on Saturday and wasn't able to finish it. Thanks for being patient and continuing to read my story. ~TamoraSky **


	19. An Unexpected Visit

I walked faster then my friends, really hoping it was some lord I had pissed off in the past and not the one I was thinking of. However the fates had other plans, because when I got to the main building of the village, there Takeda Kuranosuke sat at the front, Kaede standing in front of him.

I stop in my tracks and slightly curse to myself. I see Lord Takeda perk up and stand as if to get a better view of me. I begin to walk to him, in the process he stands and meets me half. He grabs my hands and stares at my deeply and lovingly into my eyes.

"Sango, it has been too long." Kuranoke repeats the same words he said to me the last time I saw him. I don't respond, I only think about how I can get him to leave before Sesshomaru finds out.

"Young Lord. May I ask why you are here?" I ask, trying to be as polite as I could be.

"Sango, we talked about this call me Kuranosuke." He gets closer to me, making me blush. Miroku gets in between us and in that moment I could of kissed my once beloved monk out of thanks.

"Young Lord, is there anything we can help you with?" Miroku asks as he stands in front of me, as if to shield me from Kuranosuke.

"No, I have only come to ask for Sango's hand in marriage. This time I am determined to win her heart and bring her back to my fortress and make her my wife." Kuranosuke declares.

"Yeah? Well I don't accept." Inuyasha speaks up. We all look at him confused.

"I said that wrong…didn't I?" Inuyasha asks Kagome.

"I don't even know what your trying to say." Kagome explains. Inuyasha sighs and steps forward beside Miroku.

"As Sango's father is gone and her brother is not present, I'm the one to say whether you have my permission to ask for Sango's hand and I say you do not have my permission, to go against me would be unwise." Inuyasha says. I feel a smile tug at my lips, happy to know that Inuyasha cared for me like a sister.

"I am not asking you. I am asking Sango and until she accepts I shall not leave you village." Kuranosuke declares. I look over at Kagome, who like me knows this was going to be a long and painful process.

…

That night we had been ordered by Kuranosuke to join him for sake. Miroku sat to my left and Kagome was to my right. I wore a simple light blue yukata with a yellow obi, my hair was loosely tied as it always was. Kagome wore a light pink yukata with a white obi and her hair up in a bun. Miroku and Inuyasha hadn't bothered to change out of their regular attire.

Silence lingered in the air, we all were trying not to drink much because we all remember how that turns out and I'm sure if Sesshomaru found out I had been hitting on Inuyasha while drunk he wouldn't hesitate to kill us both. Kuranosuke begins to talk about his journey on trying to find me after we had left to continue our search of Naraku. He mentions something on how he had heard from someone that the demon Naraku had been killed and that he knew I was there in that fight.

I get up, having enough of him talk about his voyage on finding me.

"Ah, Sango where are you going?" Kagome asks.

"I need to go outside for a little." Is all I respond with before I leave. I breath in the fresh air, relieved to get out and away from the alcohol and Kuranosuke. I turn to see where the sound of footsteps are coming from, only to find the one person I was trying to get away from had followed me outside.

"Sango, are you alright?" Kuranosuke asks, his face filled with a concerned look.

"I'm fine, I just needed to get some fresh air and think alone for a little." I say, hoping he would get the hint of me wanting him to leave, however he didn't instead he grabs my hands.

"I understand, I feel like that too. Sango about my proposal, I mean it every word. I'll love you, I won't take any concubines I'll only have you bare my children. I'll take care of you, I'll be there when our first child is born and I will love it and you no matter if its a boy or girl. Sango, I want you to marry me, I'll stay here for how long I have to until you say yes." As he speaks to me, my gaze drifts over not to him but behind him where I see long white flowing hair disappear in the forest. I pull my hands away from his.

"Give me a bit of time. Excuse me." I walk past him, I hear him call for me but I ignore him and continue to run after the other man, the one I loved.

….

"Sesshomaru!" I call with a smile on my face. When I get to a clearing he's stopped and as I approach I realize something wasn't right, the person I had been following wasn't Sesshomaru.

"See I told you we could get her to come out." I hear someone say, The man I had been following turns to reveal that I had been right he wasn't Sesshomaru. Two others emerge from the forest, the three of them were wolf demons.

"Are you a part of Koga's pack?" I ask. The one looks at me and laughs.

"Koga? That pansy? Lets just say Koga and us are on opposite ends of the spectrum." As he steps toward me, I step back. Two arms wrap around my body and holds me so I can't escape. I curse at myself for not bringing hirakotsu or any other type of weapon.

"So this is the bitch of the great dog demon lord." One of them muses as he grazes his finger across my cheek. I try to move my head away from him, not wanting to be touched by him.

"She's feisty. I like that, gives us a little but more of a fight." he smiles. I clench my jaw not wanting to know what was going to happen.

"Now I know you have had a dog before, but have you ever had a wolf before? I didn't think so." The wolf demon begins to kiss me down my neck, he begins to suck on the skin. I lean my head forward to bring my lips to his ears and I bite down as hard as I can. He screams and pulls away, I taste his blood on my tongue.

"You bit me, you bitch!" He screams, the guy holding me lets me go as the other hits me across the face, his hit is hard enough that it makes me fall to the ground. The other guys start laughing at him for getting bit.

"Lets try this again, your useless Dai you never finish anything." One of them grabs my forearm and makes me stand. He grabs my other hand and ties them together, another one goes behind me and unties my obi and uses it as a gag. They throw me to the ground.

"Lets have our way with her and then lets kill her before she is able to call for her dog." One of them begins to remove his garments. I try to scream as he is about to part my yukata folds. I close my eyes, not wanting to see what was to come next. I hear a growl, a dogs growl. I open my eyes to see a huge white dog ripping the men who tried to defile me apart. The wolf I had bit pulls me up and holds his claws to my neck and yells for Sesshomaru.

"Hey! If you want your bitch alive, I want you to-." He is cut off when Sesshomaru carefully misses me and tackles the wolf, I look away and I only hear the wolf;s scream as Sesshomaru kills him.

When the screams stop, I turn back to face my mate. Sesshomaru, still in his dog form stares at me. I walk toward him and place my hand on his muzzle. When he transforms into his human form I have to outstretch my body for me to keep my hand on his face.

"Thank you." I lean up and kiss him. I continue to say thank you and I kiss him inbetween kisses.

"If you are thankful to me, show me." Sesshomaru grabs me by the hand and drags me to a different clearing.

He takes his kimono off and lays it on the ground, I then rid myself of my clothing as well and he lays me on top of his kimono. He begins to kiss me continuously, for the first time I take control and flip us so that I was on top.

...

I lay totally naked on top of Sesshomaru's body and I listen to his heartbeat. I feel his fingers play with my hair, I smile at the unexpected gesture. I look up at his face, it wasn't cold or stoic but he looked content. I get up from him and begin to get back into my yukata. Sesshomaru watches me as I dress, in the past that would bother me but now I don't even care.

"I have to get back to the village." I explain as I tie my yukata back on. Sesshomaru stands, he reaches down and grabs his hakama pants and puts them on. He approaches me, he bends over a presses his lips to mine.

"If that monk or the lord places a hand on you, I will kill them." Sesshomaru whispers in my ear, I smile at him.

"Understood." I pull away from him and go back to the village.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up. School has started so things have been a little busy and yeah...Thanks for being patient and continuing to read my story. We aren't done yet! ~Tamora Sky**


End file.
